


Ima Bust

by fuego69



Category: Orphan Black
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis Cosima, smut basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuego69/pseuds/fuego69
Summary: A series of smutty one-shots





	Ima Bust

**Author's Note:**

> pls be gentle. first time writing g!p.

'Lets go out' they said. 

 

'It'll be fun' they said. 

 

'Fun' my ass, Cosima thought. She was having fun 10 minutes ago when she was throwing back drinks with Sarah and Felix, talking sacred geometry with Scott, and dancing with Helena. But all that ended when she was at the bar with Sarah and Felix and a pair of familiar arms wrapped around her from behind. 

 

It's embarrassing, really, how quickly Delphine can turn her on. It's even more embarrassing how little she has to touch her before she's twitching in her underwear. It's not the choice of the blondes words but how she says them and their meaning. Her voice is low and husky - Cosima can tell she's had a couple drinks by the way her accent thickens- and right in her ear. 

 

"Come dance with me." 

 

So you see, nothing sexual at all, but Cosima's brain is already racing with the possibilities. Dancing implies closeness and sweating and grinding, oh so much grinding. Although this night had been planned for the sake of letting go and unwinding she finds herself anything but relaxed. She feels like a coil ready to spring. 

 

"Okay." 

 

So flash forward to 10 minutes later and she's miserable. Miserable because she's turned on, in the middle of a club, in the middle of dancing with her girlfriend, and she can do nothing about it. She didn't have the hindsight to bring a condom which was ridiculously stupid of her considering they can't keep their hands off each other most of the time and even if she did bring one she wouldn't want to take Delphine in the bathroom of this dirty club. Unless Delphine initiated it, of course. 

 

There are times when she absolutely hates having a penis. When she has to go to the doctor for her dick appointments and when she has to pee- her aim isn't very good and her piss gets everywhere- to name a few. But it's moments like these, with Delphine rubbing against her, teasing her, that she hates having a dick. Only for the simple fact that she is already on fully hard, straining against her jeans, and she feels like she's going to leak any minute. It makes her feel like a teenage boy talking to his crush for the first time but she can't help it. She hates herself for thinking of Delphine this way, but what can she do with all that blood rushing to her junk instead of her head? She wants nothing more than to bury herself in something warm and wet or maybe excuse herself and wank one out because honestly, it wouldn't take long if the painful bulge in her pants is any indication. So yeah, boners suck.

 

But if she has to suffer at the hands of Delphine then Delphine has to suffer, too. She knows damn well that the blonde knows of her predicament, grinding against her on purpose, so she's going to have her fun and hopefully by the end her lover is leading her home, to their bed. 

 

Just then the slow base picks up speed to something upbeat and the perfect opportunity presents itself just at the perfect time. 

 

With her hands on the blondes hips she brings them flush together and thrusts her hips, making sure to rub herself against the crotch of Delphine's pants. The head of her cock catches on the seam of her jeans and she can feel precome leaking out of her already. She knows she's going to be a sticky mess but she can't bring herself to care. 

 

Slithering her hands up the blondes shoulders, she wraps them around her neck and lifts her eyes from where she watched their groins connect to look into her eyes. Delphine's eyes are blacked out and she doubts her eyes look any different. With a sharp thrust of her hips she slams their lips together. Their kiss is sloppy but the intensity is what drives them crazy. Cosima licks the seam of Delphine's lips and is immediately granted access. The blonde welcomes the muscle into her mouth and twirls it with her own. She sucks harshly on Cosima's tongue and the brunette groans low in her throat. With a final suck to the soft muscle, Delphine spins the smaller woman around. 

 

Cosima blinks at the change in pace. Before she can question it, the blondes arms wrap around her waist and her hands automatically reach behind for her neck. Delphine draws back the curtain of hair from her neck and lays soft kisses there. The brunette sighs and laces her fingers in golden locks. Continuing with their grinding, the taller woman brings their hips together and rubs herself against the swell of Cosima's ass. Cosima gasps and rocks herself back harder into Delphine's front. 

 

With Delphine's lips still roaming her neck she can feel the vibrations of the blondes moan flow through her. A few moments later she's rewarded with a nip to her shoulder and a squeeze to her dick through her jeans. She throws her head back and tugs on Delphine's hair. She thinks, with them in such a public place Delphine would just give her one squeeze and move her hand away and the thought makes her whimper in displeasure, but when the blondes hand keeps palming at her she thrusts her hips and takes as much as she can get. 

 

If they continue like this she's going to come in her pants and while she'd like nothing more than release from the throbbing pressure between her legs, now is not the time or place. She turns her head just enough from where it's reclining on Delphine's shoulder and her lips hover next to her ear. 

 

"If you keep it up, I'm going to take you right here." 

 

It's an empty threat, they both know, but it still makes her eyes roll back in her head and she delivers one last grasp to the brunettes bulge and spins her around. 

 

As soon as they're facing each other their lips are connected. It's filled with tongue and teeth and Cosima bites Delphine's lip before she pulls away. The blonde isn't ready to be apart yet so she goes for the brunettes neck. She's nipping and licking and Cosima's closer than she'd been before. 

 

"Delphine." She rasps when the blonde licks her pulse point. 

 

"Mmm." Delphine hums back. 

 

"Delphine, we're not gonna make it home if you keep doing that." 

 

"Who said we were going home?" 

 

That makes her breath stutter in her chest. She closes her eyes and tries to keep breathing. 

 

"I didn't bring a condom." She explains as she rolls their bodies to the music that she didn't notice was still playing. 

 

The blonde finally parts from her neck and goes to nibble on her ear lobe. 

 

"Check your back pocket." 

 

At first she's confused but she reaches down and sure enough, she can feel the outline of it through the fabric. She wants to touch it just to make sure and has to bite her lip to hold back a groan at the feeling of wrapper. When Delphine managed to slip it in to her pocket she doesn't know but she's grateful of her girlfriends forward-thinking. She brings their foreheads together with her eyes still closed. 

 

"You are going to be the death of me, Cormier." 

 

When she open her eyes Delphine is smiling at her and she smiles back. As Delphine drags her through the crowd and to the bathroom she thinks of all the reasons why they shouldn't be doing this but Delphine started it so who is she to deny her? 

 

It seems the odds are in Cosima's favor tonight because luckily there's no line when they get there and Delphine's wastes no time in pulling them both in and locking the door behind them. Their kissing again and they don't know who started it but they go with it and soon they're both reaching for zippers. 

 

Delphine gets it first and she doesn't skip a beat before she's reaching in and pulling out Cosima's cock. She's already sticky and leaking clear fluid. The brunettes moans at the feeling of the cool air and warm fist on her length. Delphine takes it as encouragement and slowly pumps her hand. More strands escape her and coat her shaft and Cosima can do nothing more than pant and thrust her hips for more friction. 

 

Just before she completely loses herself to the feeling of Delphine squeezing her she forces herself to think about Delphine's pleasure first. With a growl and all the willpower she can muster she grabs the blondes wrist and pulls her hand away. Before she can question it, Cosima already has her hands on her shoulders and is pushing her back. 

 

Cosima backs her up against the tiny sink and kisses her harshly. Just when Delphine falls into the kiss she's being whipped around to face the mirror. The brunettes hands fly to her hips and yank her pants and underwear down to her ankles. The hand on her back urges her to lean forward with her forearms on the edge on the sink. Her fingers wrap around them, desperate for anything to anchor herself to for what she knows is coming. 

 

Cosima can barely reach back and take the condom of her pocket and open it because her hands are trembling with the need to bury herself inside Delphine. By some twist of fate she manages to slip it on her length without too much trouble. 

 

And while she'd usually draw this out and go slow to make Delphine beg, she's too aroused to tease and they're on a strict time schedule being in the bathroom and all, so she does what she can barely think to do: swipes her fingers through Delphine's sex to gather wetness, positions herself at her entrance and pushes herself in. 

 

Delphine is so wet that she slipped in with no restraint. The thought makes something inside her snap and she pulls almost all the way out. She stays there until the blonde looks up into the mirror and in her eyes. They're both flushed and breathing heavily. Cosima smirks and that's all the warning the blonde gets before the brunette gives a sharp snap of her hips and is sheathed all the way to the hilt. She doesn't even wait for Delphine to catch her breath before she's pulling back and slamming in again. 

 

She builds a furious pace and the blonde inches forward at each thrust so Cosima grabs her hips hard and ups the pace. Delphine gasps at the fullness and feels wetness coat her inner thighs. She whimpers every time the smaller woman pushes in, the head of her cock pressing against her front wall. 

 

Cosima has felt on edge since they stepped onto the dance floor it's finally starting to get to her. She can tell Delphine is close too, by the way her walls are fluttering around her and she's determined to make her see stars. Their eyes have been connected the entire time and when Cosima brings her own hand to her mouth and licks her thumb the blondes eyes widen and she feels a rush of wetness trail down her thighs. 

 

The brunette finds her clit immediately and she thumbs it in small, fast circles. In a matter of seconds the blonde tenses and clenches around Cosima before she's screaming her release. Cosima isn't far behind. Delphine's insides have her in a vice grip, milking her for all she's got and she'll gladly give it to her. She gives a few short thrusts to empty herself out before she slumps against the taller womans back. 

 

They're both heaving and it takes them a minute to get their breathing back to normal. Once their high wears off the brunette begins to worry. 

 

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" 

 

The only response she gets is a chuckle and she pulls back to look at Delphine in the mirror. 

 

"I'm okay, mon amour." Delphine smiles, her eyes still glazed over. 

 

She stands, too, and Cosima pulls out. She's already getting soft and she has to clean herself up. She rolls the condom off and shivers at the feeling of the cool air. She knots it and disposes of it in the trash can by the toilet. Delphine watches in silent amusement. Before the brunette can do it herself, the blonde has grabbed some toilet paper and wipes her clean. She tucks Cosima back into her jeans and does up the zipper. 

 

The brunette repays her by pulling her pants and underwear back up her legs. 

 

"We'd better get home soon. I'm not finished with you yet." The blonde promises. Cosima kisses her gently and feels herself harden again at what going home implies. 

 

"Already one step ahead of you, babe." 

 

So, the night ends the way she wanted it to, with Delphine leading her home, to the their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't find g!p Cosima so I decided to write it myself. I'm okay with how it came out and I'm probably gonna write more stuff like this


End file.
